Eye's of Green
by Miann36
Summary: Roxas hated living in Dome 13, though he sure does wish he was back there now that he's been taken in by an odd werewolf clan. Rated M for future violence and boy on boy action.


_In this world we are not alone, the unknowns and what ifs are all around us. Who knows all the mysteries that lay within the darkness? In this world where vampires and werewolves alike have come out to the public. _

_Mass panic was had followed by wars, and treaties. Simply put we now live in a society where everyone is full of nothing but fear and panic. Domes are categorized, humans now have numbers to keep track of them and who might be turned, DNA and other types of biological technology have grown exponentially. _

_The vampires built their own cities upon the ruins of the past, no longer do we have capitals. Werewolves spend their lives living in the wilderness that had crept in and overcome towns and populated areas alike. _

_War is still waging, the humans now living within these domes as a last ditch effort of survival. We are not allowed to leave this place. We are not allowed to become one of them. This is our future._

* * *

Sighing out Roxas stared at the TV screen, a young woman was talking over a news broad cast.

"Today the weather simulation will be cloudy skies, welcome to the five hundredth year of Dome 13's yearly cycle. We will be having a special celebration, be sure to check in at six tonight for the coverage of the festivities. Enjoy the parade and your day off."

She gave a warm smile before the camera panned over to a man who picked up where she left off.

"Thank you Deax today will surely be another amazing day to be alive and well here in Dome 13."

The screen faded to black and a commercial came on.

Roxas turned his bored gaze away, a commercial about how to remove stains from your Dome 13 regulation suit had come on. Licking his lips he felt the last few remains of his spit wet his mouth.

He kept his gaze to the fridge, "Should I drink water... or water?" He questioned aloud, but no one could hear him, no one but his lonesome self.

He grumbled lightly and started to move, his muscles ached slightly from sitting so long in his recliner. Stretching as he finally stood at his full height he scratched the back of his head, the blonde hair was soft to his finger tips.

Roxas shuffled at his own pace to his fridge, opening it he gazed around at each shelf. Some weird genetically enhanced fruits and vegetables lay on the first two rows, below that a pitcher with liquid in it sat.

Reaching forward Roxas took a hold of an apple and the pitcher. Holding both in each hand he used his hip to shut the fridge door, it glided shut.

Turning his attentions to the counter top he moved lazily still over to the hovering white tops. Placing the apple down he reached upwards and opened a cabinet. A clear glass was pulled out from its confines and he placed it by the now deserted apple.

A loud banging came from his door suddenly, making Roxas jump slightly. A narrowed irritated look over came his face as he groaned out a; "What now." And hurried to open the door and make the intense banging stop.

Gripping his doorknob he turned it and swung the white metal door open. "What in the world is so damn important to be banging on my door this early?" His eyes were ablaze with nothing but agitation, and before him he saw the sheepish grin of his older brother.

"So sorry Roxas, it's just that... It's the festival and ya know..." The other male grinned up at him wider, the nervous unsure look still there.

Roxas rubbed his forehead and just stepped aside, giving the silent signal that it was okay for the other to enter. "Just come in Sora." He spoke softly.

Sora wasted no time and quickly walked in, the front door was shut rather loudly by an irate Roxas and that's when the silence came in. Roxas hated to admit it, admitting it always made him feel like an ass hole, but him and Sora rarely had much to say to each other.

This was mostly due to their differences, growing up they did nothing but fight. Roxas could only guess this was Sora's attempt to bond like brothers.

"No work for you today either it seems, though that's a bit odd, aren't you part of the research effort Sora?" The brunet turned and lit up, he always let Roxas start the conversations first.

"Yeah I know right? I thought I would have to work today too but I was given the day off! Saix told me I was looking worn out so I should go get some rest, plus I guess him and Xemnas needed to discuss something anyways with someone important." Sora rolled his eyes and perked up further coming closer over to Roxas, "So I thought, why not me and you spend the day together at the festival!"

Sora had clapped his hands together and seemed to bounce a bit on his heels. Roxas groaned but knew if he declined he would further the wedge between him and his elder brother. Giving a fleeting look over to his apple and glass of water he turned back to look at the smiling face of the hyper brunet.

Roxas shook his head and gave a small smile, "I could never say no to an offer like that." Sora whooped, and Roxas quickly got his glare back giving him a scoff and the remark "Idiot."Followed soon after.

Roxas grabbed his coat and started towards the door, he paused and rushed back over to the TV it was back on the news but he didn't pay it any mind, he clicked off the power button and started to leave.

The apple, and water forgotten and the news report about an attack on the southern end of the dome never seen. Roxas would regret not having that apple later.

* * *

Roxas felt confused, usually on the yearly new cycle festivals people were crowding the walkways and parks, the day was cloudy yes but that wouldn't stop anyone. Roxas looked over to Sora his brother also looked perplexed, not a soul was seen.

"Hey Roxas, do you think maybe... We should get back inside?" Roxas opened his mouth to reply, his breath coming out short as someone yelled behind them. "HEY YOU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?" Both the brothers turned, Roxas still had his mouth open, it quickly snapped closed once he saw he was looking at a military officer.

He glanced over to Sora as if to tell him to say something, Sora had some political authority after all. Sora just looked as unsure as Roxas felt, the confidence that his brother would do something was slowly fading.

The man came closer, he was fully dressed and covered in armor. He pointed his laser sight on Roxas, which made the blonde tighten up and stand a bit straighter, his fingers trembled slightly.

_"I always wondered what it would be like to be on the other side of the gun."_ He thought to himself. Sora finally spoke up, "I'm sorry we thought the festival was going on today..."

He sounded unsure and Roxas couldn't blame him, the man who had the weapon pointed to them both stiffened and quickly mumbled fast words into his radio "You two come with me!" He shouted to them. Roxas spared his brother one last glance before he moved first, he started walking he could sense the laser sight on his back as he stepped further in front of the military man.

Sora was still right beside him, he looked troubled. "Keep walking!" Was shouted to them both, Roxas complied and started to move his legs.

They walked for about fifteen minuets, he would glance here and there every now and again but Roxas felt a sinking feeling he was in deep shit.

The scenery was getting darker and darker as the moved along, ruined buildings and fire in the trees and burning the parks. He asked once to see what happened but all he got was another shout at him to keep his trap shut tight.

Finally the solider barked at them to stop and they did. They had come to a camp, it was bustling with shouting and movement, military men were all dressed up and walking around, they looked serious and disturbed.

The man who had taken them here said behind them, "Go on, see that big tent? Get in there." Roxas and Sora nodded and went to where they were directed.

Inside there were men in lab coats everywhere, and restraints upon metal chairs, they looked akin to something from the medieval era.

Roxas sat down in one of the chairs once he was instructed too, Sora was right beside him. Almost immediately the chairs seemed to react to them, straps of metal came over their wrists and ankles.

They were officially trapped now. Panic was boiling in Roxas, he wanted to scream and shout, wanted to run and get away.

He had to control his emotions he kept telling himself, _"You did nothing wrong, you'll be fine."_ He thought, his eyes looked over to Sora who looked worried, but surprisingly the other did not make much of a fuss.

Feeling a warming spread of pride to his elder brother he quickly was snapped out of it when a man came over and started rummaging through their pockets.

He pulled out their ID cards and scanned them. He scanned one and then the other, but when he did the second one he paused and stared over at them, well mostly at Sora.

Sora looked wide eyed over to Roxas mouthing, "What the fuck is going on?" Roxas shrugged and they were brought back to attention when a man in a white coat came out and Sora shouted out, "Saix! Thank heavens its you!" Roxas was shocked to hear his brother be so formal with the other male, he gave the tall man a once over.

Roxas felt unsure of this person, the scar made him seem intimidating, and his long blue hair was styled in an odd fashion.

Sora didn't looked frightened anymore and that's what counted he supposed. The man whom Sora had called Saix spoke, his tone was cold and very professional, not a hint of care in any of his syllables. "Sora.. We're under attack currently, I hear you were wandering about. We thought you might be infected persons." He drawled out, his eyes shifted from Sora to Roxas and he left them there, feeling embarrassment crawl up his spine Roxas quickly looked away.

The look this guy, Saix, gave was mocking.

"I didn't know there was an attack, I was getting my brother from his place, we were out for the festivities. We didn't get infected."Saix moved to look back at Sora, he was still cold and uncaring in how he spoke.

"All the same you need to be tested, for either infection. It seems both vermin are inside the dome, they brought their silly war over here. I told them building a dome here was a stupid idea." He finished off and shrugged, one of the younger looking women walked over with four syringes.

Roxas felt himself squirm, he hated needles. Sora must have sensed something as he turned his head to give Roxas a reassuring smile.

Roxas fumbled to give one back, "Alright then get this over with." Sora groaned out. The woman looked sheepishly over towards the brunet and gave a small apology before bending down and inserting a needle into Sora's arm, Roxas had to turn his head away.

Finally it was his turn and all his worries and crazed thoughts were jumbling around in his noggin. Here it comes, the needle into his arm he kept thinking. His eyes were trained on the white pristine tent wall, the cloth moved every now and again from the air outside jostling it.

The pain of the needle never came though, no just loud screams and yelling.

Crashes and bang, and gun shots rang out and abound wildly. Roxas felt the chair straps let go of him, it seemed like the computer system was failing and everything in this lab area was going haywire.

Sora was on the ground and Roxas soon followed, Sora looked petrified. And before Roxas could ask what was going on he heard it, the horrible screeching sound of something in pain, something not human.

Looking up Roxas saw a huge wolf, its fur a reddish brown, long jagged yellowing teeth were holding onto the arm of a man, just this man wasn't normal either...

He had long pointed ears, his teeth were sharp and crooked, red eyes glared up to the wolf like creature.

Roxas almost let out a scream, but before he could even let out the breath he was holding the red eyed creature looked at him. _"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck!"_ He thought quickly to himself.

The red eyes moved though and they looked over to Sora, the syringe had left a small wound upon the brunets arm, and blood was dripping forth from it.

The monster of a man let loose another screech. The wolf back up, its large muscular legs shook a bit, and Roxas saw blood pooling on the ground. The wolf was hurt.

Gulping and shaking more than ever Roxas didn't know why he was doing it but his hand moved without his control! He reached forward and touched the wolfs leg gently, he regretted this action the moment a snarl rang out and two green eyes were locked onto his own baby blues.

* * *

**AN: So was it okay? I know I know! I have way too many unfinished stories to be working on but this was in my brain for a while. Leave me a review okay? Should I continue?**


End file.
